Susceptors are used to hold a substrate in the processing area of substrate processing chambers, such as epitaxial deposition chambers. The inventors have observed that conventionally used susceptor designs can lead to process non-uniformity as well as substrate slipping issues when the substrate is placed on the susceptor.
Therefore, the inventors have provided embodiments of improved susceptors for supporting substrates.